


Now It’s Your Choice

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Community: mini_fest, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Professor Draco Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas for some extra Potions lessons. Professor Malfoy gives him a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It’s Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2014 Harry Potter Holiday [mini_fest](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/118678.html) on livejournal.
> 
> Albus is 17 in this fic, which is technically of age in GB where this takes place, but tagging it as underage anyway as I know it's considered such in some countries.

"Are you sure you don’t want to come home for Christmas?" Ginny asked fretfully, wringing her hands together.

"Mum, it’s not that I don’t _want_ to come home. But...I’m not doing that great in Potions, and Professor Malfoy said he’d give me extra tutoring over break. He doesn’t have the time to do it when all the other students are here, and I really need the help if I want to make it into the Healer programme," Albus explained, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We know, son, it’s just that this is the first Christmas we’ll be spending apart and we’ll miss you, is all," Harry explained, likely sensing Al’s frustration. "It’s good that you want to focus on your studies. And I’m sure it will be beneficial for you to get some extra lessons from...Professor Malfoy."

"I’ll be fine, really. It’s not like I’ll be the only one staying here over break, and I’m almost seventeen, I think I can handle a Christmas away from my family," Al paused, giving his father a knowing look. "Plus didn’t you spend all of your holidays at Hogwarts, dad?"

"Yes, I suppose I did," Harry replied, sheepishly. "You’re right, I’m sure you’ll be plenty busy with potions. Just don’t work _too_ hard, it's the holidays after all."

"And try to fire-call us on Christmas!" Ginny added tearfully.

"I will!" Albus promised, giving his parents a quick hug goodbye before they disappeared into the Floo.

Jotting down a quick note to thank Professor Longbottom for letting him use his office Floo, he made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He’d been a bit nervous about telling his parents that he needed to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Not only because his family was big on celebrating events all together, but because he was a bit reluctant to admit he’d been doing so poorly in one of his classes. It was embarrassing. Albus knew he was smart and he understood the theoretical part of Potions just fine, but he froze when it came time to actually apply the knowledge. Though he still wasn’t sure how much of that was because of his abilities and how much of that had to do with his extremely distracting professor.

Professor Malfoy was Head of Slytherin and Potions professor and Albus had found him immediately fascinating upon being sorted into his house. It wasn’t until recently though, that he’d realized maybe there was a bit more to his feelings than simple admiration. Because Albus also admired Professor Longbottom, but he didn’t find himself noticing how gorgeous _he_ looked in those black professor’s robes. No, that honor was reserved for Professor Malfoy and his sharp, grey eyes, and luminous blond hair, and that strong, lean body that Albus drank in on the rare occasions when he got to see him dressed more casually outside of class.

He’d grown up hearing stories about Draco Malfoy and not a single one had been all that flattering, but Professor Malfoy was nothing like his parents’ description. Maybe it was because they had known the boy and this was the _man_ , but Albus knew he wasn’t _bad_ , not really.

Albus loved his parents, but in the darker corners of his mind, he could admit that sometimes he resented them, especially his father, who he looked so much like. It was hard growing up in Harry Potter’s shadow, everybody watching and expecting Albus to live up to his namesakes; he was named after three great men and at times it felt like he would be crushed under the weight of them. He knew his dad wasn’t really that kind of person, that he didn’t expect Albus to be anybody other than himself, but sometimes it was _hard_ to be himself when everybody around him just seemed to see Harry Potter’s son. Professor Malfoy wasn’t like everybody else, though. He saw Albus, which was another point in his favor even beyond the way his robes seemed to cling to his arse when he walked.

Though his feelings didn’t stop him from feeling anticipation and dread in equal measure as he thought about the private Potions lessons he’d be receiving over the break.

***

"Today we will start brewing a batch of Polyjuice potion," Draco stated, taking in the attractive, nervous boy in front of him.

Draco certainly hadn’t imagined that he would be spending his Christmas break _teaching_ , but he supposed there were worse ways to pass the time. Scorpius was spending the holiday in Spain with Astoria and her new husband, and if Draco was going to be stuck at Hogwarts, he might as well have _something_ to occupy his time.

And Albus Potter was _certainly_ something. Draco had been surprised when the youngest Potter had sorted Slytherin, especially when he didn’t seem horrified at the prospect. Even more surprising, he seemed to respect and almost idolize Draco, who had been prepared for insolence and contempt. It was obvious Albus knew who he was and he couldn’t imagine they were singing his praises over in the Potter household, but none of that seemed to matter to Albus.

"Can you name me the ingredients of the potion, _without_ looking them up?" Draco questioned, as he looked Albus over.

Everybody always went on and on about how Albus looked just like his father, but Draco didn’t see it. Where Potter’s hair had been messy and unkempt, Albus’ was attractively mussed. His body was longer, leaner, and he had an air of comfortableness about himself that Potter had certainly never had. They had the same arresting green eyes, but where Potter’s had been hidden behind those hideous glasses, Albus’ were unencumbered. And Draco was _certain_ that Potter never had a mouth like Albus’, full and lush, lips an almost obscene red that came from Albus’ habit of biting them in concentration.

There was a surprising innocence about him considering his Slytherin placement, though Draco wouldn’t go so far as to call him naïve. He played the game, quite well in fact, but underneath the surface there was a sweetness that Albus couldn’t completely hide. Draco had always been attracted to pretty, innocent things, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit, at least in the safety of his own mind, that Albus was _very_ pretty.

And that was just the physical. Intellectually he was very bright, and he was certainly ambitious enough with his plan to become an accomplished Healer. In fact, Potion-making was the only area in which he _didn’t_ seem to excel. He might have even been worse than his father, which pained Draco to admit. In fact, if it weren’t for his genuine distress, Draco would have thought Albus was faking it in an attempt to spend more time with him; it would hardly be the first time a student had pulled that particular stunt.

But Draco had never been tempted by any of those students the way he was now. He’d worked too bloody hard to drag his family’s name out of the mud and create a respectable image for himself and, more importantly, for Scorpius. To risk everything he’d strived for over the past twenty years for a pretty face...well the thought had never merited consideration.

"Um...Boomslang skin, stewed lacewing flies..." Albus began, avoiding Draco’s gaze as he began listing out the ingredients of the potion. Draco had noticed that his deficiency in Potions didn’t seem to apply to theoretical knowledge. It was when it came to the practical applications that things went awry.

He watched Albus’ mouth as he rattled on, focusing on the shape of it as he formed the words, wondering what that mouth would feel like wrapped around his cock. Draco frowned as he realized the train his thoughts has taken; he’d been fighting this surprising attraction to Albus for months, ever since he returned for sixth year looking like a young man instead of the boy Draco had come to know. In the past, he’d occasionally noticed the pleasing physical attributes of his students, but they’d never held his interest for long, and he’d always managed to push away the thoughts before they graduated into dangerous fantasy territory. _Wasn’t it just like a Potter to bring forth unexpected reactions_ he mused. The feelings Albus inspired might be more pleasant, but they were no less inconvenient than the childish anger Albus’ father had always managed to bring out in Draco.

For the first time in quite a long while, Draco found himself considering taking a risk; it was clear that his desire for Albus wasn’t abating. It was just the two of them here and they would be spending an awful lot of time alone together over the next few weeks. Draco could do with a bit of excitement, and from the way Albus’ eyes followed him hungrily, he didn’t think he would have to try too hard to get what he wanted.

"Excellent," Draco commended as Albus finished, stepping forward and placing his hand on Albus’ shoulder, dragging the tips of his fingers sensuously along his robe as he pulled away. "Shall we begin?"

***

Albus hurried down the corridor. It was Christmas Eve, but Professor Malfoy had made it clear that he wouldn’t allow a little thing like the holidays to get in the way of his instruction.

The past few days had been absolute torture for Al. After that first lesson, Professor Malfoy had decided that the potions classroom was far too large and draughty to be tutoring one student, and he’d relocated them to his personal brewing chambers. Albus’ concentration had been even worse after that, having to spend hours at a time in a small, hot room all alone together, thinking about the fact that Professor Malfoy’s _bed_ was just on the other side of those walls.

He arrived five minutes early and knocked, knowing that his professor would appreciate his prompt arrival. The door opened.

"Ah, Albus, right on time!"

Professor Malfoy placed a guiding hand on Al’s upper back, steering him gently towards his personal lab. Albus was to be continuing his work on Veritaserum today. Professor Malfoy moved to the corner of the room as soon as they arrived and Al could feel his eyes on him as he gathered the ingredients and began to chop and sort.

It was bad enough that his professor was so bloody attractive, but there had been so much _touching_ lately. Nothing inappropriate, of course, and Albus was sure he was just building things up in his head, but was it really necessary for Professor Malfoy to stand so close to him while he worked? Did he have to caress Al’s shoulder like that every time he got something right? And was it absolutely crucial that he show Albus the best way to grind lionfish spines by standing behind him and placing those long, cool fingers over his on the pestle?

Not to mention that the smaller room got so damn _hot_ once he started brewing. Professor Malfoy wouldn’t allow cooling charms, lest they interfere with the integrity of the ingredients, which meant that robes were quickly abandoned. It was much harder to think of him as _Professor Malfoy_ without the stark, black garment. No. The flushed man in front of him could only be _Draco_ , the long, lean lines of his body clearly on display in form-fitting trousers and a crisp white shirt. A shirt that always had the sleeves pushed up over lightly muscled forearms, and the top few buttons undone, exposing Draco’s collarbones, and drawing Albus’ focus so intently that he almost added the wrong ingredient whilst imagining how they would feel under his tongue.

He blushed deeply, realising that he’d been staring again, and re-focused quickly, but not before catching the amused gleam in Draco’s eyes. It was strange, but Albus was sure he’d been looking at him differently all week. His gaze was almost...predatory, hungry. It excited him, but it also made him feel a little unsteady, like they were playing a game, but he didn’t know all the rules, or if there even _were_ any.

Shaking himself, he tried to block all thoughts of his professor and work on brewing the best potion ever. He saw a rustle of movement out of the corner of his eye, and was surprised to note that he’d actually managed to ignore Draco’s presence completely for awhile, his potion nearly finished. Even better, the potion looked _exactly_ like it was supposed to.

He glanced up, grinning, startled to notice that Draco had moved closer, that he was now standing only a few feet away, watching. "Looks good, doesn’t it?" he enthused.

Draco’s eyes dropped, trailing slowly up Albus’ body. " _Very_ impressive Mr. Potter." He’d been making comments like that all week, _flirting_ , Al would call it if it were anybody else.

Albus’ heart was thudding as he straightened up, returning Draco’s gaze. Surely there wasn’t anything wrong with a bit of harmless banter. Albus bit his lip and replied innocently, "But you didn’t even look at my potion, Professor," and blushed almost immediately, a little shocked at his own boldness.

Draco’s eyes were almost black, the pupils expanding and edging out the silver of his gaze as he stepped right up to Albus, whose breath quickened at the proximity.

"How _forgetful_ of me," Draco responded, casting a quick glance at Al’s cauldron. "Your potion is also quite remarkable."

 _Fuck_. Al’s mouth dropped open, and he felt trapped, pinned in place by the force of Draco’s gaze. He had to be dreaming, some kind of hallucination brought about from adding the wrong ingredient to his potion.

But Draco’s hand was on Al’s cheek, his thumb tracing the outline of Albus’ lips, and there was no way Albus could imagine the electricity of that sensation. A tiny gasp escaped him and Draco seemed to take that as permission, leaning down and kissing Albus firmly.

Albus had been kissed before but they'd never made him feel like he would burst into flames, like the swipe of a insistent tongue against his would make his knees give, like he’d happily give up the need to breathe just to keep those lips against his.

He let himself be drawn further into the kiss, Draco hauling him in tight until their entire bodies were aligned. His body howled in pleasure at the feel of Draco’s firm chest against his own, thrumming with the awareness that he was doing something that his _father_ never would, feeling something that he couldn’t imagine the great Harry Potter feeling. Everybody would be so _scandalized_ if they knew how this kiss set his skin on fire; it made him feel invincible. Made him kiss back desperately, opening his mouth wider against the onslaught, inviting Draco farther in.

Albus was so caught up in the kiss, in his moment of rebellion, that he barely registered Draco’s hands moving slowly down his back until they cupped his bum, pulling him in, bringing their groins into grinding contact.

Albus froze. Because _Holy Fuck_ Professor Malfoy was _hard_. That was his cock, his rather _large_ cock, rubbing suggestively up against his own, and this wasn’t just some innocent schoolboy kiss behind the Quidditch stands.

"Something wrong, Albus?"

"N - No, of course not!" Albus stuttered out, not sure if was the truth.

"Good." Draco slid his hands to Al’s front, rubbing his palms lightly over Albus’ chest. "Surely you’re not surprised. You’re such a smart boy, and I’d thought I was being rather obvious."

"No, sir," Albus lied, unwilling to admit how off-guard the kiss had caught him. "But...but don’t you think this is going a bit fast? I mean, this is - and you’re - we could get caught," Albus blurted out. Flirting and kissing was one thing but, well Albus hadn’t ever gone past a bit of light groping, and they could get in serious trouble if they were caught. Though, while Albus found the idea of being caught terrifying, his cock didn’t seem to think the risk outweighed the possibility of having Draco _touch_ him, if the way it jerked in the confines of his briefs was to be believed.

Draco began undoing the buttons of Albus’ shirt with deft fingers. "The door is locked and warded, and my rooms have a permanent silencing charm on them. Nobody will come in, or find out."

Albus’ breath hitched at the slide of his shirt fabric being pushed off his shoulders, Draco dragging smooth hands down his chest until his thumbs brushed against Al’s nipples, circling them and making Albus shudder at the pleasurable sensation. Draco leaned his head in and kissed Al’s cheek softly, before murmuring in his ear, "I can make you feel so good. Do you want that?"

"I - " Albus broke off, overwhelmed with the sensation of Draco’s hands moving steadily lower. Turning down his fantasy come true would be mad, but taking the next step...that would be something else altogether. Draco’s hands made it to the waistband of his trousers, just barely teasing at the skin beneath the fabric.

"Just say the word, Albus."

Al’s chest felt tight, and his breath was already ragged, like there wasn’t enough air in the stuffy room to fill his lungs. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to focus on Draco’s words, on the out Draco was giving him. This was wrong, Albus knew it was, knew he should say no and back away. After all, he’d already gotten what he wanted, really. There was the flirting and the kissing and that _more_ than satisfied the part of him that wanted to rebel. He didn’t need to go any farther to make his point. If he did, it would be for him, because he wanted it, wanted _Draco_. He pushed back slightly, staring up at Draco’s face. His expression was intent, almost predatory, but he hadn't moved his hands, hadn't dipped below the waistband of Albus' pants, and Albus knew a single word of protest would bring it all to a stop, would have Draco removing the hot fingertips that rested against his skin.

"Okay," he breathed.

Before he’d even processed that he had spoken aloud, his trousers were undone and warm fingers were sliding into his pants and wrapping around his aching erection.

He groaned, hands flying up to steady himself against Draco’s shoulders. Draco moved his fist in rapid, practiced motions that quickly reduced Albus to a quivering wreck. His mouth hung open, panting for breath in between helpless moans, eyes wide and locked onto Draco’s.

"No - stop. I’m - I’m going to come."

"So come," Draco purred. "We should take the edge off first. This is the first time somebody’s ever touched your prick isn’t it? You’ve done so well, lasting this long, why don’t you come for me now."

Oh, coming wouldn’t be a problem, not with Draco speaking in that silky smooth voice, looking at Albus like he was something delicious to eat. The pressure of Malfoy’s hand increased and then Albus was coming, gasping as he shuddered through his climax.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Draco’s clothed chest for a moment to catch his breath before stepping back and looking down at himself. He looked _obscene_ , pants and trousers shoved down his thighs, his cock hanging out, while Draco stood fully dressed in front of him, immaculate as ever. Except. Except for his hand, which was covered in Albus’ come, and Al couldn’t stop staring, because that might have been the hottest thing he had ever seen. _Merlin_.

Draco made some sound of amusement and, nervously, Albus dragged his eyes up to his smirking face.

***

The boy _was_ pretty, Draco thought, looking down at Albus’ pleasure-slackened face and the flush that covered his chest. So innocent, with those big, green eyes looking up at him, _trusting_ him.

 _Salazar_ , but it had been a long time since Draco had touched another man and even longer since he’d had a bed partner so sweet. He'd needed to be sure that the boy would appreciate his advances, that the end result would be worth it. Draco smirked. There was so much they had left to explore and he could already tell this would be more than worth the risk.

His erection was pressing insistently against his trousers, reminding him that perhaps _now_ would be an ideal time for those explorations.

He reached for his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell on his sticky hand, noting Albus’ glances towards the bulge in his trousers.

"Would you like to help me with that?" he asked lightly, moving his hand to Albus’ shoulder, prepared to make a gentle suggestion about just _how_ he could help.

Albus gave him a puzzled look and Draco responded with a gentle push downwards, chuckling lowly when Albus’ eyes widened in realization and he dropped to his knees.

"You’ve never sucked cock before, have you?" Draco inquired, keeping his tone pleasant to keep Al at ease and delighted when his bluntness inspired a visible shiver. Draco’s hands went to his waistband, undoing his flies and pushing his trousers down. "You’ve thought about it though, haven’t you? Dreamed about it. Wondered how I'd feel in your mouth."

Albus’ blush darkened as he nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on the distended ridge of Draco’s erection, plainly visible through his pants.

"Do I need to talk you through it, or do you think you’re up to the task?" he asked, voice warm as he carded he fingers gently through Al’s hair.

His expression turned determined at Draco's words, and slowly, Albus reached up and peeled down the fabric, exposing Draco’s substantial cock to the warm air of the lab. Albus gently grabbed hold of it, took a deep breath, and firmly licked the head.

Draco hissed at the sensation, eager to feel more of that hot, flexible tongue working the rest of his cock, and thankfully he didn’t have to wait long. Apparently some of his family’s Gryffindor courage had rubbed off on Albus; he fully immersed himself in his task, licking the shaft Draco’s prick eagerly before taking it into his mouth.

"There we go," Draco hummed, sliding his hands through Albus’ hair as that warm, wet mouth slid down. His inexperience was obvious, but his clear desire to please more than made up for it. Draco’s hands tightened in Albus’ hair, not directing him, just pulling slightly at the strands. Albus moaned at the pressure, the sound vibrating wonderfully along Draco’s cock as Albus looked up at him from beneath his ridiculously long lashes.

"Merlin, you should see yourself. You look so lovely on your knees for me, your lips stretched wide around my cock."

Albus’ eyes fluttered at Draco’s words, and he pushed himself farther down on Draco’s cock until it nudged the back of his throat and he had to pull off, gasping slightly as he caught his breath.

"You know, I hadn’t planned on coming before I got a good look at that arse of yours, but I think that may need to wait until next time, as I’m rather enjoying your mouth."

"You’re not going to fuck me?" Albus asked, his voice a mixture of relief, pride, and indignation, like he wasn’t sure if he should be offended at the perceived slight or pleased at the compliment to his oral skills.

Draco took hold of his cock and smeared the tip across Albus’ lips, pushing inside when he opened his mouth, groaning at the blissful sensation.

"Don’t worry," he moaned. "I fully intend to fuck you senseless before the break is up. Maybe if you’re good, it’ll be your Christmas present. But in the meantime," he held Albus’ head softly and thrust shallowly before continuing. "In the meantime, I think this will do quite nicely."

 _Fuck_ , Albus’ was good, holding his mouth open wide and tilting his head back to stare heatedly at Draco as Draco pumped his hips. His cock gleamed with saliva as he thrust, pushing a little deeper each time. Draco could feel his orgasm building, pleasure coursing through his veins as he took in the boy before him, Albus’ hand moving furiously over his own erection before he came for the second time, his cry muffled around Draco’s cock.

Spurred on by Albus’ orgasm, Draco pulled out of his mouth, sliding his hands more firmly through Albus’ hair.

"What -- " Albus’ broke off, looking up at Draco in confusion, his mouth still hanging open, like he already missed having Draco’s cock stretch it open.

"Not that your mouth isn’t wonderful," Draco panted, "but I think I’d rather come all over those pretty lips of yours."

Albus looked drugged, his eyes glazed in arousal, but his post-orgasmic pleasure didn’t stop him from opening his mouth wide, extending his tongue eagerly.

"Fuck," Draco muttered, quickening his motions until he was coming, thick spurts coating Albus’ tongue, lips, and cheeks. Draco closed his eyes briefly as he pumped the last of his orgasm out of his cock.

When he looked down he found Albus completely debauched, his face streaked with pearly white, tongue dark red as he licked the come from his lips. If Draco was a younger man, it would have had him hardening again in an instant.

He reached for his wand and cast another round of cleaning spells as Albus climbed awkwardly to his feet, pulling up his trousers and picking his shirt up off the floor. Draco took the opportunity to fix his own appearance before turning towards Albus, keeping his countenance casual in an effort to reassure Albus as reality set in.

"Excellent work today Mr. Potter. We just might make a passable potioneer out of you yet."

"Um...yes." Albus straightened his shirt and stared at Draco briefly before taking a deep breath. "Thank you, professor. I thought today’s session was especially...insightful," Albus responded, switching gears surprisingly quickly.

"Yes, I thought so too. I wasn’t sure, but I think perhaps we _should_ meet tomorrow. I know it’s Christmas Day, but I think another lesson like today’s will really help refine your knowledge."

Albus flushed attractively at the insinuation and offered a shy smile, heading towards the door before turning his head and calling out cheekily, "I look forward to it, sir."

***

_Jesus Fucking Christ_ , Albus thought, collapsing back onto his bed and drawing the curtains.

He’d just had sex. With his professor. Draco Malfoy.

And it was… _briliant_. Hot and sweaty and terrifying and mind-blowingly fantastic. He blushed as he remember the feel of Draco’s cock in his mouth, his lips stretched wide, the salty-tangy taste on his tongue. Albus had always had a feeling he would enjoy sucking cock, but _Merlin_ it was even better than he’d imagined, Draco’s eyes dark and intent on him, flaring with heat as Albus sucked him deeper.

He felt all squirmy when he thought about it. He’d never in his life done something so _shocking_. It had been amazing, better than he could have even imagined, but Draco was his _professor_. Albus couldn’t deny that he’d wanted it, but it had still been dangerous. His dreams of being a Healer could be in major jeopardy if they were caught, not to mention the serious repercussions Draco would face. It didn’t _feel_ wrong, but what if it messed him up or something? Popular opinion definitely seemed to suggest that having sex with your professor carried inescapable consequences.

Turning over in his bed in an attempt to shake off his more uncomfortable thoughts, his stomach clenched as he remembered their plans to meet tomorrow for more "lessons" and Draco’s proposed Christmas present.

He could always just not go, be a good boy, firecall his parents, actually practice his potions work, tell Draco _No_.

Albus had a choice, and he knew which decision he should make, which decision was _right_.

He closed his eyes, and tried to fall asleep, pretending he didn’t already know that he would choose the other one.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
